


Prey and Predator

by oopsiwrotesomething (wellthizizdeprezzing)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara, Ancient History, Base Instincts, F/F, G!P Kara, Hunt, Knotting, Mates, Mating Bite, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lena, Omegaverse, Starting A Family, primal nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/oopsiwrotesomething
Summary: PROMPT FICA primal take on omegaverse. The alpha hunts the omega in age old tradition. But will the omega accept the hunt or will she pick another alpha?





	1. The Hunt

Kara was coming back to the village with several hares hanging from a stick she had wrapped them to. They dripped fresh blood from the way she carried the load slung over one shoulder, not in the least feeling tired from the exertion. Today had been a bountiful day of hunting and the village would have food to eat. It wasn't a big village, just over fifty individuals, most living commonly in shared huts of stone and mud.

They lived a simple life. One of hunting and gathering with some farming developing among those who had more time to tend to such things. It was typically the omegas who did such tasks. They were by nature more nurturing and had patience to grow something over a longer time. They also stayed with the newborn pups so it only made sense that they were at home, cooking the food, raising the pup, mending the clothes and safe guarding the village while the betas and alphas were out hunting and gathering for what they could get.

Kara was one of their best hunters; fast and abnormally strong for someone of her stature and gender, and with an excellent nose for scenting. Which was why it didn't take her long to smell the omega as soon as she stepped onto the cleared muddy road leading to the village.

The scent almost stilled her, the adrenaline from her hunt surging in her veins. It was an unmistakable scent. That of an omega, becoming into their first heat. Kara's steps quickened. She wanted to be there. Wanted to see what would happen. Her village had a way of welcoming those who cycled into adulthood and the ritual was different for betas, omegas, and alphas. Kara had gone into rut twice and she had done so without the aid of a mate. Despite her healthy physique and status as a desirable alpha she had yet to meet an omega that called to her. And yet, even as she inhaled this scent of a newly awakened omega, her stomach churned with hope.

Something primal awoke in her. Something that knew this would be the one and she had to do her best to charm the omega into her arms. She quickened her step, hearing the banging of drums. The sun was setting and the ceremony would begin.

When she got into the village, the center was full of people, mainly alphas, awaiting to see the omega that was presenting and if they would have a chance with them. Kara dropped off her load and then entered into the fray, managing to make it to the front. The omega stood by the fire, a slender thing with pitch black hair and bright blue eyes. She looked a bit nervous, but her mother was by her side, rubbing her arm to give her comfort.

The young omega was beautiful. Kara recognized her. She had helped the family with repairs and with providing them meat when they lost their alpha, the man mated to the mother, Lilian.

Her daughter's name was Lena.

Kara felt her mouth go dry. The drums began to grow louder, the chieftain of the village wearing the robes for this ceremony. On his face was animal blood and he waved his hands around in the air as he chanted some guttural sounds. All the mated alphas and betas backed off, as did the ones who were no longer of high enough status to be afforded a chance at the hunt.

They lined up, all in front of Lena who looked a bit overwhelmed by all this. It would be the omega's job to sniff out the alpha or beta who would be right for her. The one she wanted to engage in a hunt on. This was the way they chose mates. Should she pick one, then they engaged in a long chase of endurance and skill. If the selected did well enough, then it was assured of their mating and they would finish their bond, delivering mating marks.

Kara surely hoped her instincts were not wrong and that Lena was the one. Kara had always felt drawn to her. The girl was reserved, quiet but smart and deft from what Kara had seen. A sort of determination to her that no other omega held. But they never had a real reason to interact and beside, mate bonds could only be found when both pairs were mature.

The line of about ten shifted down as Lena sniffed them over, taking her time to make her decision. When she found them to her disliking she sent them to the side and the rejected would hang their heads.

Kara was sixth on line and she shifted from one foot to the other anxiously. She hoped Lena would smell her and fancy her too. The drums began to beat faster and the fire crackled. This close to it, it was sweltering. At last, Kara came up, her heart beating quickly in time to those drums.

Lena sniffed her over, eyes going wide. She tilted her head curiously, her pheromones thickening in the air. Was this....was this it?

Before Kara could question, Lena was off, darting into the darkness with all the speed of an escaping prey. Kara's lips curved up. Lena had indeed chosen her. She could not be happier. Now, it was time to follow her and accept what had been given so freely. Kara waited the customary ten seconds to give Lena a head start. And then she waited ten more. She was fast. Faster than most alphas and betas. And she wanted to make this fair for Lena. It would be no fun to catch her right at the forest line.

Lilian was fretting, making clicking noises, worried that Kara would not accept her daughter. That the scent only went one way. There had been an occasion or two where this had happened and the omega was left to come wandering back to the village, alone and given to the chieftain to mate since it was his duty to see to that every presenting pack member were welcomed into the group, into adulthood. Or else, they wouldn't truly become an adult and thus would be looked down by the rest of the group.

But Lilian had nothing to worry about. Kara would find Lena. She tore ahead, pumping her arms and legs, inhaling deeply to get Lena's scent into her lungs. The night was dark but their eyes were adapted for it, making out sharp edges and shadows of beasts that were not dangerous. There were some that were dangerous and there had been times when a pair had been mauled by a beast when their hunt had disturbed it.

Kara wouldn't let something like that happen to Lena. She followed the scent closely, transversing over rocks, mud, and streams all thrown about. She vaulted over logs, paused to sniff at underbrush and even took a moment to listen in to see if she could hear Lena. But the omega was good. She had even moved lightly enough that for the most part, her tracks were hard to spot. But if it was one thing Kara was, she was stubborn. She kept on, not even feeling the chill of the night through her thin one piece robe as the hunt went on.

Along the way it began to rain, not too heavy, but enough that it distorted Lena's scent trail. Kara growled in frustration but did not give up.

It was nearly two hours in when Kara caught sight of Lena, a flash of her pale flesh. She rushed after her and nearly found herself careening off a cliff edge if she hadn't stopped on time, toes stopping her from falling down as her arms wind milled around her.

A giggle came from her right and she saw Lena was there, standing flat against the trees. No doubt amused by Kara's expression. Kara frowned. Oh, so Lena was going to be sneaky, was she. Truly testing how good of a mate Kara would be for her. In how good she would provide.

But Lena already knew Kara was an excellent provider. She proved her worth over and over again to the clan by always bringing the best catches and by always being able to do more work than anyone else. They just never thought her of equal value because she was a women alpha and those were very rare. And even more rare for them to be mated.

Kara really didn't want to be alone. She wanted someone she could love. Someone she could start a family with. Lena was her hope. Unless she was only playing with her....and never intending for Kara to actually capture Lena on the hunt. If Kara did not, than she would lose the mating bond and the omega would be lauded for her ingenious in out smarting an alpha who was the top of the food chain. And then she would be allowed to spend her night being served by alphas as a sign of respect to her skills.

Kara tsked and flattened her body against a tree as well, carefully keeping to them as she edged closer to Lena who edges further away. The omega then ducked to the side, sliding in through some trees and disappearing into the black.

Kara followed her carefully, wondering where she went. It was now nearly three hours into the hunt and Kara wondered if the omega wasn't getting tired. Both of them were drenched, thirsty, and aching with sexual need. Surely with Lena's state of heightened arousal it wouldn't be good for her to be running this long without seeking relief. Already her scent had tripled in poignancy and Kara wanted nothing more than to taste her flesh and to soothe the ache between Lena's thighs. Her own member was hard within the confines of her clothing.

She cautiously went into the cave Lena had gone into. Enough moonlight was being shed that Kara could see Lena standing in the cave, regaining her breath. Her eyes were full blown with lust. It seemed she could no longer fight the call of her nature. And she was naked, clothes discarded and body just soft and wanting. Kara drank in her thin frame with hungry eyes.

This was it.

The end of the hunt.

She had found the omega. The omega was hers now.

She let out a growl, the omega bending her head to show she recognized Kara's hunt and how she had won it. She allowed the alpha to approach her, to sniff her all over. To make sure she truly was what it wanted. Here, the soft pattern of rain on leaves surrounded them and some even dripped down onto them, in cold rivulets on over heated skin.

The alpha bit the side of the omega's exposed neck, pushing them more into the cave to avoid the rain. Lena gasped at the sharp bite but accepted it. This was it, they were mating for life.

Both of them let out happy whimpers and Kara let go of the bite, licking it to clean up the blood. When she was done, Lena bit in return, marking Kara as hers as well. They would wear these marks for the rest of their life. Or until they found a new mate.

And now, came time for a different part of the mating. Kara gently pushed Lena to the ground, the omega happily obeying. She spread her legs automatically and Kara hastily pulled off her clothes, throwing them to the cave floor and then thought better of it and urged Lena to lift her body so she could place it under her, so the omega wouldn't be cold on the floor. And then, she got on her hands and knees over her, erect dick jutting out into the air.

The water droplets rolled off their bodies and echoed as they dripped onto the floor. Their breaths intertwined as they waited. Waited for the moment of the rest of their lives. Lives together.

Kara nudged the head of her dick into Lena's folds, neither of them quite sure what to do. But steadily, primal instincts took over and Kara began to force her way in more, the slickness of Lena under her helping a lot to get her long length in. There was a pressure and then a snap and Lena hissed in pain. Kara pressed a gentle kiss to her lips to take her mind off of it. And then another, when she realized she quite liked how Lena's lips felt under hers.

Lena's hands went up to Kara's face and tugged her into another kiss, their moans mingling as tongues swept into hungry mouths. Kara took this time to continue jogging her hips into Lena, feeling her hot rod slide into warm wetness that felt very much like home.

It all felt so amazing that Kara didn't think she ever wanted to leave this warm place ever again. At last she bottomed out, feeling a strong barrier there that she knew was where their pups would be housed if they were lucky enough to produce some as early as tonight.

The thought of making pups and having them in her shared future with Lena was marvelous. And she knew the omega would be a great mother. They all were. And Kara would provide for them excellently. And love them endlessly.

Lena looked up at Kara with trust now. It was decided on her part too. Kara didn't ask why Lena had chosen her. Perhaps their scent markings had said enough about compatibility. Kara knew she smelled virile just as Lena smelled fertile. Perhaps if some other omega had entered first heat a year before, then she would have chosen Kara too because of all alphas, Kara was the best choice naturally. But, none had, Lena being the first to do so in about five years.

When Kara had gone through her first rut three years ago, she'd had to go out into the mountains, while under the influence of ancient hallucinatory leaves and fight the biggest animal she could find with her bare hands. It was incredibly dangerous and several hadn't made it back. After she'd slain it, she'd been treated to food and wine and pampered by omegas all while having to resist their lure. This ensured she was hardened and in control of her mind and body. It prepared alphas to be ready to deal with harsh situations.

The purpose of omega hunts was so the omega could pick the proper provider for them and to also show that they were skilled at surviving which meant they could survive and be clever enough to raise many pups.

Beta rituals were more calm and also something that occurred more frequently as they were common. Since they didn't have ruts or heats, strong periods of sexual awakening, but that of rage, they would enter fights and prove their worth in how much blood they could spill against their own villagers. It was fun to watch, or painful to do so, depending on how well the beta did.

Kara was just glad she was an alpha otherwise she wouldn't have this chance with Lena, whose very scent called to her like no other.

With a grunt she began to move back and forth inside Lena, keeping the movements small so as not to hurt her. Lena was tight. So tight and Kara was afraid to hurt her. Lena spread her legs out more, hands now holding onto Kara's shoulders, mouth opening in a gasp as she breathed in pleasure.

There was a tightening sensation and then liquid gushed from her, splashing up Kara's lower abdomen. Kara had no idea what that meant, but continued plunging in and out of Lena faster now, thinking that perhaps Lena was enjoying this greatly and that was why she gushed.

As her hips began to thrust harder, Lena began to moan from the back of her throat, their kissing stopped as they lost focus on doing so. All their focus was on the spots between their thighs. Hard and hot and wet. The slapping of wetness echoed through the cave, amplified as the rain pattered harder outside.

Kara could feel her knot growing at the base of her dick. Her thrusts could not longer go in as deep and she began to instead work on getting the knot in. It wasn't big yet so she was able to get it in with minimal pushing. Once they were truly knotted, they would stay this way for a while.

The knot clicked in and even though Kara couldn't move more than a couple of centimeters inside Lena, the woman came. With a howl that would have scared off prey if there was any around.

The tightening of her walls on Kara's cock was strong. Stronger than it had been before. Kara gasped out and felt her own orgasm arrive. It shot up through her dick and into Lena, painting her walls white with fervor.

She pumped cum into the omega. Over and over spurts would flow from her as a sense of content fell over her. She had knotted her mate and there would be many more nights of this to come. Lena softly relaxed under her as the cum continued to pour into her, sliding her arms to pull Kara's warm body on top of her. Lena nuzzled into her new mate. The one who would take care of her for ever. Her heat had been slaked for now. 

After the knot went down, they would make it back to the village, hand in hand. But for now they relished the feeling of it being just the two of them in this cave. Sated and happy.


	2. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Got another idea for this prompt. I might leave it open in case I get more ideas but for now it's just this.

Kara was happy. Extremely happy. She had her mate. She had a home with her. And soon, she maybe might even have a family with her.

It had been roughly two moons with Lena and they were an impressive unit. Kara hunted and brought home fresh meat for Lena and her family members, and Lena would gather plants or herbs, make garments for them to wear.

The world had gotten cooler. Soon the time of no-leaf would be here and food and harvest would be in short supply. But, it would also give them reason to stay close to each other to stay warm. Kara was loathe to leave her new mate. Their marks were still fresh as was the mating on that magical night of the hunt.

They had not shared each other like that since the night of it, only because their biology did not demand it. Heats and ruts were the best time to be together because pups would be produced then and spending time on such activities when not during these cycles was considered wasteful, simply because surviving in this harsh world took so much effort and time.

Kara had been slightly disappointed when their mating that night had not produced anything. Or at least, she could not tell if it did. Lena's stomach was still smooth. Some alphas had mocked Kara and the alpha had been worried. What if her alpha parts did not work as a normal alphas male did? Then what? She was robbing Lena of a satisfying future. She was robbing the clan of pups that would help.

Their clans numbers were low and it would be important that they multiple.

Kara grumbled in discontent as she thought about her failure as an alpha so far. She was worried she might lose Lena to another alpha. Omegas could leave matings if they weren't satisfied. Kara had waited too long to have a mate to lose all this happiness. She would do her job. She would.

Her skin felt hot despite the cool air. Almost like an internal furnace was inside her. She knew she felt this way since last night. Hot and restless and a touch aggressive.

She knew her rut would be coming soon. Perhaps this would be her chance to prove her alpha status and make all those male alphas feel stupid for mocking her.

She came into the camp, bare feet slapping against the freezing ground. She had caught several hares again today. She was fast and smart when it came to catching these quick beasts. And they tasted amazing in a stew.

Several folks were milling around and they raised their chins in greeting of Kara, happy to see her offerings. Kara dropped them off in the storeroom for the clan, snagging two hares for her and Lena for tonight's meal.

But as she approached the hut, she scented another alpha's scent leading in. Instantly her hackles rose and she hurried her step. She could hear grunting from inside, irritated and loud.

She burst in through the door, bloody hares hanging from a tight grip. Lena was standing at the back, small stature puffed out to make herself look bigger as she bristled at the man in front of her.

There was an alpha in front of her, not three steps away, grunting and hooting at her. Making suggestive motions. When he heard Kara come in, her turned to look at her, Lena slipping away and to her mate's side at this.

A low growl filled Kara's chest. Who did this alpha think he was, propositioning her mate like this? He was one that had made fun of Kara's infertility. He thought he could just use this for his own advantage?

Kara's shoulders squared up, as aggression filled her. A need to show who owned Lena filled her. A need to show who protected Lena. Who provided for her. Who fought and killed for her. She drew her lips back from her teeth, dropping the hares to the side.

The alpha sensed her anger. It was radiating off of her. But he would not be a true alpha if he did not rise to the challenge. He puffed out his chest as Lena hissed at him insults and expletives for bothering her in her own hut. She was goading Kara on to prove the alpha could protect her.

Kara did not need the goading. This was a bad time to come after her mate.

Kara lunged first, hands out stretched. The other alpha- James, he was called, she recalled- lunged at her too.

It was a brutal fight. Personal. With heavy blows and hard fists. James might be male, but Kara's body was stronger than his. For some reason, she always did possess amazing strength. He stood no chance next to her. She barely even felt the few blows that landed on her sides, weak and ineffective.

She boxed him into a corner and pummeled him until he slid against the wall, his arms too weak to deflect the blows coming onto him like rain. And she kept pummeling him until blood came out his nose and mouth and his skin turned black and blue.

He gave out whimpers of defeat. And still she did not stop. Not until Lena's soft touch stopped her. She looked at Lena, skin sweaty, hands sticky with blood, and chest heaving with adrenaline. Lena shook her head, lips pinched and skin around the eyes tight.

Kara nodded her head and stepped back, letting the defeated Alpha crawl away. He would think twice about ever trying to come after Lena again.

Still, as Kara closed her eyes, she felt bad. Wrong.

She knew she had to protect Lena, though she knew Lena was a smart enough omega to protect herself if she wanted to. And yet, she had almost gone too far. Had almost killed a fellow clansman. All because he had roused her on her rut.

He should have known better. The best warriors for clans always fought during their rut, because it gave them energy. Numbed their senses to pain. And it motivated them to get this fight over so they could get laid.

If Lena had not been there....Kara would have gone all the way.

She gave a whimper, indicating how guilty and sorry she felt.

Lena made a soothing sound. Let her know she knew. And that she didn't blame her. Then she lead Kara to a small pot. In it was water. Water they could use to wash the blood from Kara's hands. She poured the cold beverages over knuckles split open by violence. Kara hissed in pain and flexed her fingers. Lena tsked at her, cooing to relax her.

They had just finished that when the chieftain came in, in his scary outfit of animal bones and blood on his face. Kara tensed, worried over what his reaction to this would be. Lena stood up to greet him, knowing Kara confronting him right now would not be a good idea.

They talked in hushed sounds, Lena holding her gaze downwards like any good respecting omega would in face of such a powerful alpha. Kara tried not to listen in. She tried to calm down. But her body was raging in acute need. Acute sexual need now. Lena was so close and yet so far. She wanted to do nothing more than take her to their bed of pelts and mate until they could not mate anymore.

At last the chieftain and Lena came to a conclusion. He left and Lena came to Kara, explaining the situation to her in a few easy grunts. The chieftain had understood that James had crossed a line when coming after Lena and that Kara, due to her rut, was excused for her violent behavior. There would be no repercussions for now. But it was advised for Kara not to do this again. And so recklessly.

Kara was happy it had not been worse. She had no doubt that James would see this as an insult to his pride and he would try to get even with Kara. Well, she would be prepared for that. But now, she wanted Lena. Wanted the comfort of her body. She tugged on Lena's thin wrist, cocking her head to the side so her intentions were clear.

Lena rumbled in agreement, sitting down on Kara's lap, feeling the nudge of something hard already there. Their lips came together in soft kisses that quickly grew hungry. Kara's rut was about to hit her full force. Lena had the smart idea to break up their kissing and to take them to the bed of pelts in the safest corner of the house. They were warm and spread out all ready for them. Lena allowed Kara to push her down onto them, letting the alpha stand over her so that the alpha could feel a sense of dominance. During ruts, alphas could become so peculiar about those kinds of things. Some wouldn't even want to be on the bottom, because it got in the way of their alpha ego.

Lena thought alphas could be silly little things sometimes but she liked her alpha because in many ways, Kara didn't posture like they did. In front of others she did. But when it was the two of them, Kara was the softest alpha Lena had ever seen. And she appreciated that.

Kara hunched down over Lena, making short work of the sparse clothing covering her. Soon she was naked, body already aroused due to the pheromones Kara was leaking out. Kara almost forgot to take off her own clothes in the rush, but did so, throwing them to the side. They were both naked now, one dripping wet and the other hard as rock. Lena adjusted, moving her legs apart so that Kara could slide in between them. Their lips met first and they kissed to affirm their mating. Their choice. That they both wanted to be like this together. Kara's lips worked their way down, from lips to chin to neck, laving at Lena's jutting collarbone and then going to her mating mark, biting down where she had left teeth marks before.

Lena arched into the bite with a happy hiss, her stomach knocking into Kara's erection. Kara's cock jumped, leaking excitement. It was hard and hot and just aching with need to spill into her mate. Lena's hands gripped Kara's strong shoulders, willing her forward to bury the long length inside her.

Kara scooped up her mates hips and aligned them with hers, letting the broad head of her cock part the slippery folds awaiting her. They had done this before, so it was not something new to them. And yet, Kara felt a hint of nerves. Felt like she was just learning how to do this all over again.

Every sensation was magnified and she would have been tempted to savor it, if not for her body screaming at her to get inside. To make a knot. To breed her mate and make some pups.

The head of her cock went in, stretching Lena wide. The omega hissed a bit and Kara slowed her motions, not wanting to hurt her mate. When Lena was ready, she began the process again. Inch by inch she slid in, until she bottom out. She closed her eyes momentarily, savoring how warm and nice it felt to be inside here. How velvet warmth gripped her.

Pleasant shocks went down Kara's back and she began to move in and out, a slow measure at first until it began to grow in speed, rocking and pushing Lena against the pelts with ferocity. Lena panted in pleasure, high in the back of her throat, nails digging into Kara's skin as Kara grunted above her, driving in harder and faster.

Their hips would ache and their lungs would be sore from all this, but right now they couldn't stop. Kara wouldn't last long. It had been too long. Neither could Lena. Her walls rippled around Kara and she came, choking Kara's cock until it came too, pouring hot cum inside her, filling her up with generous spurt after generous spurt.

Lena moaned as she was filled, Kara stilling on top of her as the flow of the seed began to slow down and peter off. When it stopped at last, Kara was able to let out the low moan she had been holding.

But without a knot, all that release was already spilling out from Lena's puffy lips, staining the pelts. Kara let out an annoyed rumble. This would not do. Wordlessly she flipped Lena onto her stomach, the omega arching up her hips. But Kara did not want Lena on her hands and knees. She wanted her lying down, legs spread.

Kara quickly thrust her still hard erection inside Lena, both of them gasping as they were still sensitive. Kara sloppily thrust forwards, some strands of cum coming out around their sexes as they commenced round two. Kara was determined this time, it would be successful. She wanted pups. Their pups.

Running around with Lena's dark hair and Kara's bright eyes. Or maybe Kara's hair and Lena's eyes. Either way, she wanted them. Many of them. Wanted to start a family they could both be proud of. Lena was in agreement on this. Kara would provide many strong pups. Lena would happily bear them for her. The idea of doing so was very erotic and appealing.

She moaned into the covers as Kara fucked her, going from slow to fast, from gentle to rough. She moved her hips in time, so that Kara was never out of her, tip at least staying in. Both of them were getting close again, but this time Lena reached the peak first, cumming hard and squirting all over Kara's cock and lower abdomen. The alpha only paused for a bit before resuming, fucking Lena through her orgasm and making her have another one. It was this one, a loud cry exiting Lena's throat, that sent Kara crashing into her own orgasm. Ropes of cum shot from her and Lena could feel the discharge warming her insides, crashing her cervix and making her body shake with joy at being filled. Kara's hands on her ass held her still as she was pumped full, cum yet again leaking out from their conjoined sexes.

And yet, Kara still had not knotted Lena. It was beginning to annoy the alpha. All that seed, gone to waste. She wanted the best chances of conception for them. So why could she not...

She gave an annoyed howl and slid out of Lena, wondering what was wrong with her. She did not even have a chance to leave bed before Lena was reaching for her, soothing her. She grabbed Kara's hands, kissed the backs of them, straddled her lap and kissed Kara's lips. The alpha could feel her annoyances melt but not completely leave her. She had failed her omega. She had failed her alpha status.

As they kissed, the wonderful sensation of it making Kara lose herself, Lena's hand snuck down and took the erection, lining it up to her slit. She slipped it inside her easily due to the slickness in that area and sank down, feeling it even deeper than before. Kara whimpered happily into the kiss at this before she began to thrust up and down.

It didn't take long for Lena to come. And this time, the both of them could feel Kara's knot growing. She gently placed Lena on the covers and began to work her knot in. Lena spread her legs wider to give Kara unfettered access. With a couple of thrusts, Kara was finally buried. They were joined and could feel euphoria flood over them as Kara shallowly thrust, the head of her cock brushing Lena's cervix before she released.

This time her release stayed where it was supposed to be. Kara felt accomplished like she had just conquered a country. Lena stroked Kara's back as Kara rested her head on Lena's heart, content in this moment unlike anything else.


	3. The War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Had an idea super quick, and have some plans for more upcoming chapters. Stay tuned.

They're angry. Furious. Out for blood.

The rival clan dared to take their land? Then, they would dare to take their lives in bloody revenge. They were silent as fog as they moved through the dark forest, setting a determined path to the other clan's home land.

The Uraqk peoples would learn never to mess with the M'Politan people. Kara was in the group that was going to attack. She and 12 other strong alphas that would storm in and raise hell, making a mark never to be forgot. While she and they took the front entrance, for alphas always did make an intimidating sight when covered in blood, mud and baring crude weapons of stone and wood, the betas would lead a charge around the back, trapping the clans folk in so they could not run.

It would be perfect.

Kara's eager breath curled in a smoke cloud as her expert eyes picked through the dark and began to pick up on the small fires made from an outdoor bonfire the Uraqk people had under way. It was mighty cold now, in the middle of no-leaf, but it did not excuse them for taking valuable land that could feed Kara's people.

She felt rage swell up inside her at the idea that Lena could starve because of them. And she couldn't afford to, not when her belly was slightly swollen with the new life she and Kara had created.

It had been Kara's biggest joy to see Lena's stomach grown distended. Her scent took on the nuanced addition that meant she was going to bear Kara's pups. Kara only wondered how many and how strong they would be.

Many had congratulated her for it, some surprised that a female alpha could even have pups, but Lena had never had her doubts. Which was reassuring because it meant she would stay in the mating bond. Pups were the single most important thing to omegas and to the clan, so Kara had been allowed to drink alcohol with all other sires for the clan on the full moon feast in which only accomplished and productive alphas were allowed to share spirits before partying to their hearts content.

Betas and omegas had their own rituals. Omegas, when they gave birth, were given many gifts and were celebrated. Betas, were thanked based on how many kills and how many opponents they had slain. As the oft forgot sexuality for they were not considered optimal pairing for a omega or alpha, they felt left out, but this clan made sure they were thanked for their help as well.

Kara's thoughts are torn from her glowing omega at home, to the chieftain who is motioning for them to stop. In their thin white pelts they would have been freezing cold if not for the plant they ingested earlier. It is a special type of plant, only reserved for moments such as these.

For war.

Alphas consumed a small dose of the plant so their bodies would go into a false rut. It would make them hotter, stronger, more aggressive and more likely to keep fighting until the last drop of strength in their bodies. Right now it was coursing through Kara's body, pumping her up.

Every last warrior around her paused as they watched the chieftain and his command.

He raised his thumb up and it began. The scores of warriors ran from the woods, screaming at the top of their lungs to scare the villagers of the other clan. And it worked, the people there looking frightened and confused and not sure what to do.

Some ran away, others grabbed whatever tools they could get their hands on and ran to fend Kara's people off. But it would do little to help. Kara hefted her ax over her head and brought it down with enough force to split open a man's arm. He howled in pain and she kicked him in the face to shut him up.

She barely felt the vibrations from the ax coming down, her muscles screaming at her to move more. She kept in close formation with her teammates. It would do no good to separate from them. All around her came howls of pain and terror. Her clan was winning already, driving back the unprepared clan.

The chieftain roared his message about why they were here and then powered on, chasing after some blooded beta he had bludgeoned. Kara decided she was going to go and steal some food while she was at it, and as she saw her clan split up more, going to cover more ground, she went inside one of the huts. She had seen the beta portion of her clan rushing down the hill to the back. Soon this would be all over.

She went inside the abandoned hut and looked for some fresh meats she could bring back to Lena and their pups. She heard someone entering the hut behind her before she turned and saw them. It was James. Why had he followed her in.

He had an evil leer on his face, and blood dripping down his temple from where an enemy must have gotten him. Kara grunted out a question to him, to which he screeched as he lunged at her, raising his thick club at her. She blocked it with the handle of her ax, confused by his sudden turn on her. But if she thought about it, she had dealt his pride a horrific blow, along with other more physical blows.

This was his revenge on her. In the chaos of the battle he would take his revenge. Maybe even kill her and blame it on the enemy. This would not do. She would not allow him to hurt her. She spat at him, before pushing back with her strength. He fell a step back, angered at her power. But he did not falter long.

Crazed by the artificial rut, he kept coming at her. And she kept batting him back. She did not want to kill him. She did not if she could avoid it. Lena would not be happy if she did. So she would do her best to not. He was tempting her, however, with his stupid behavior.

And he seemed to grow furious when she parried his every blow with skill and precision. He let out a screech that pierced her ear drums. She was growing weary of him. She sent a kick into his midriff, sending him flying out through the straw and thatch walls. He crumpled to the ground outside and she went out through the hole he had made. She hefted her ax over her head and sent it down between his legs, right next to where his junk was. He flinched but she did not cut it off. It was a threat of what she could do.

A smarter person would have stopped. He was not smart. He grabbed the weapon, holding it in place as he sent his body propelling up and into her, fists first.

She grunted out in pain as his fist connected with her face. Sparks bloomed in front of her eyes and she stepped back, only for his fists to follow. And they hurt. She did not like this. She grabbed at them, holding them from trying to hurt her. Her grip on them was tight.

Painfully so. He screamed and sunk to his knees, buckling under her pressure. There was a loud snap and then he screamed even harder, neck tendons standing out as she broke the bones in his wrists. With a gasp she tore back, not expecting this. She looked at her hands, wondering where this monstrous strength came from. She had not meant to crush bone. As he rolled in pain on the floor, she picked up her ax in panic and rushed back to rejoin her group.

From the sounds of it, battle had drawn to an end. And her clan had been victorious. But she could not join in on their celebration because of what she had done to James and how it hung over her head like a shadow.

A heavy shadow. Of guilt and remorse.

Eventually he came to join them, eyes puffy with tears. He said nothing of Kara's attack, instead grunting and indicating that it had been the rival clan who had done this to him. His clansmen surrounded him, inspecting his damage and trying to see how they could fix it.

Out of the side of his eyes he glared at Kara. The message was clear. He was not going to let this simply go away. And while he had kept this private it wasn't out of shame for himself and how he had attacked Kara first. No, it was because he had nothing good planned for her.

Kara gripped her blood stained ax harder. She did not like that wordless threat. She would keep on her toes for this. Would never let him out of her sight if she could.

Her clan gathered up souvenirs of battle, marching back happily and humming a tune of victory. Kara joined in, but walked behind James, about ten paces, for she did not trust her back to be turned to him. It wasn't her own safety she was concerned over, but of Lena's. Lena wasn't as strong as an alpha. And she was with pups which made it especially important she was safe.

If he did anything to Lena....or to their pups....Kara's teeth ground tightly as she thought about it, fury racing through her muscles. She would end him right then and there, not caring of the consequences.

However, Kara wasn't entirely cruel. She did feel bad for hurting him. Broken bones were a grave injury and it impeded upon the amount of food their clan could get over the winter since he was a hunter of theirs. All the way home, she vacillated between anger and regret and worry over her mate.

When the clan got back, James sniffling form taken to the healer, Kara separated and went up into a copse of trees, ones she loved to stay in because they gave her a good view into nature. She sat up there, worried and thinking as the cold snuck into her skin, but she was too stubborn to leave this spot.

It wasn't until the form of Lena emerged from the dark, the woman's hands on her hips and making angry hooting noises up at Kara who winced. Right. Lena was upset because the clan had come back from a war raid and Kara hadn't been there. The omega had thought the worst of what had happened. Kara felt like shit for not even considering that, but being too wrapped up in her own emotions.

Kara made a soft hooting noise back to let Lena know she was sorry about this, but also explaining to her about what happened very vaguely.

Lena let out a satisfied snort at hearing James had been hurt, but it turned to something else when she saw how Kara felt about this all.

Lena made low reproving noises in the back of her throat, basically calling Kara a big baby.

Kara sniffled but with no real tears and curled up into an even tighter ball on her branch perch.

Lena sighed and patiently waited by the base of the tree. And she would have stubbornly stayed there waiting for Kara had Kara not felt bad. She jumped down, not wanting her mate to stay in this frigid temperature. It would be bad for the pups.

Lena put her hands on her hips, waiting for an explanation. Kara kicked at a lump of snow, bashfully. Lena huffed and pointed in the direction of their hut. Kara cowed her head and went, Lena stomping after her as Kara dragged her feet. When they got inside the warm confines, Lena demanded the full truth from Kara. Kara shamefully told her, afraid to even look at her mates face for worry she would be disgusted or upset.

And she was. Just at James. She pounded her chest with her fists and her nostrils flared. The message was clear. She would flay him alive. Kara couldn't help but feel a bit better about this. She laughed and Lena smiled at seeing her laugh. She indicated she had warm food prepared for Kara and together they went to their little wooden table and ate the warm meat there. 

It was pretty late outside and the weather had grown colder. Additionally, Kara was tired. The rut medicine had worn off long ago and so had the high from the battle. Kara just wanted to lie down and sleep with Lena in her arms, so she went to their pelts. But Lena had other ideas. She slid onto Kara's waist as she pushed Kara onto her back.

She wanted to take care of Kara. Show her what a good warrior she had been, winning their land back. Kara rumbled in agreement, letting her strong hands rest softly on Lena's waist. The omega rocked against Kara's crotch, steadily causing the beast in her pants to become aroused. When it was hard enough, Lena reached down and freed it, stroking it as it rose to full glory. Hard and slick with pre-cum that escaped the tip. Kara happily whimpered at the treatment of it, letting Lena have her fun with it. Lena re-positioned herself and to Kara's surprise, leaned down and took her cock into her mouth.

Kara's eyes burst open.

Oh. This was new. They had never done this before. And Kara had never heard the other alphas talk about doing this with their mates.

Had Lena created a new sex position? Surely not one that would produce pups? Or would it? Could it?

Lena's mouth had only taken the tip in, but she went down deeper and deeper till half of Kara's cock was inside her mouth. It was wet and warm there and it felt amazing. Kara sighed happily and sunk into the sheets, allowing Lena's head to bob up and down on her throbbing shaft. It didn't take long for Kara to come. The new sensation, the lingering artificial rut, and Lena, all made her cum quickly and down her mate's throat. Lena swallowed all of it down, looking enamored with the taste.

But Kara's prick was still semi hard and Lena went back to sucking on it, getting it back to full height. And oh, now she was doing something with her hand. Twisting the base and sucking and shit, Kara wasn't going to last long again. Her hips pistoned in and out as her pleasure got closer. Lena moaned her pleasure at driving Kara up the wall and the vibrations of it only made Kara cum again. Lena swallowed dutifully and sighed out in completion when Kara finished coming down her throat in thick hot streams.

Kara wanted to make Lena feel good too, so she circled her finger so that Lena could lie down. Now it was Kara's turn to hover over her. She pressed a soft kiss to Lena's lips to show her she was going to be gentle. Lena liked that, giving a happy yelp.

Kara positioned herself so that her cock could line up with Lena's slit and moved in, rocking her hips back and forth.

It was soft sex. Gentle. Loving. So much emotion in it that Lena almost teared up a bit. She was just so happy and content and she let Kara now this between kisses as she murmured this into her ear.

Kara smiled at the sentiment and kept thrusting her hips into Lena's until Lena came with a strangled cry and then Kara came too, her cum filling Lena's womb.

They fell asleep in each others arms, smiling in their dreams.


	4. New Brood

James had not made a move in over several moons and slowly Kara let her guard down, thinking perhaps he had thought better than to attack her or her family. And it was a family now, because she and Lena had seen the birth of their first pup. It was a boy, but whether he would be an alpha, beta, or omega, would yet to be seen. All that mattered was that the birth had been quick, and that he was healthy.

Already he had Lena's dark hair on his head and when he opened his eyes, they could see the blue in them. Kara couldn't help but coo over him whenever she got the chance. She was happy. Insanely so. How could she have ever lived life without knowing about such joys?

Lena too was overjoyed, and the clan brought many gifts for them, in the form of food or new clothing. This allowed Kara to not have to hunt for a couple of days, so she could spend time bonding with her new family.

They had decided to call him David. A strong name for such a strong pup. Already his grip was strong and Kara could tell he would have her strength. She reveled in all the newness having a pup brought her and in the months that came and left, no-leaf turning into new-leaf turning into green-leaf turning into old-leaf back to no-leaf again, he grew bigger and stronger and Kara loved him with every bit of her heart.

Before she even knew it, a whole year had passed and he was no longer the tiny pup she could cradle with one hand.

And Lena no longer was satisfied.

In her eyes there was this hungry energy and Kara could tell within seconds of scenting her why that was. Lena was going to go into heat. Her omega wanted more pups. Wanted a bigger family. And who was Kara to deny her?

She wanted more marvelous pups like this too. She would be happy to provide.

Still, Lena said nothing on this topic, only shooting Kara hungry looks when she thought Kara wasn't looking, until her heat fully arrived. Lena put David to bed, making sure his cot was snug and above the ground so no vipers would bite him. And then, she cocked her head at Kara, biting her bottom lip. The message was clear.

A low grumble awoke in Kara's throat. She was excited like a young pup all over again. But it was what her mate could do to her with a single look where others could not with their whole body. She sauntered closer to her omega, kissing a path down her neck to her collarbone. Lena's neck arched back, allowing more access before surprisingly she walked away, leaving Kara kissing nothing but air.

Kara arched a brow at her in intrigue before watching as Lena pranced out of the hut and outside into the warming environment. New-leaf had arrived and with it new growth and more food to hunt down. It made everyone more happy to see this season because it meant having to struggle less for food.

Kara followed, Lena, intrigued and out into a small patch of underbrush behind their hut. She was anxious to leave their pup behind, but if anything happened, her hearing would catch on, she was sure. She had very sharp ears.

Lena stripped off her thin clothes, dropping them onto some fern fronds and revealing her thin and yet hardy, body to Kara who swallowed deeply as she saw the pert nipples, growing hard in the cool air and because of arousal. Lena sent her an enticing look and Kara answered it by going closer to her mate, laying one warm hand on her soft skin.

This was all hers, for the rest of eternity. Kara dipped her head down, to kiss a reverent path down Lena's neck to her collarbone. Kara wanted Lena to know how much she appreciated the omega. But the omega was impatient. She was already dripping wet; Kara didn't have to touch her to know, she could smell it. And it made her dick throb in want.

Lena growled in frustration for she wanted Kara and now. There was no time for soft touches when they had a job to do.

She took Kara's hand and placed it between her thighs, letting Kara know this was all hers. Kara growled into the junction of Lena's neck and placed a kiss there with a hint of bite. She stroked her hand through the wet folds before slipping one finger in and then another. She had never been inside Lena like this. It was interesting. New. Exciting.

Lena clearly liked it, because her hips began to rock into the motions, her mouth dropping open in a howl of pleasure. She was so sensitive that she came not too soon after and Kara extracted her hand, liking the pearly liquid there. It tasted good. Sweet like nectar.

She wouldn't mind tasting more. But Lena wouldn't let her. The omega got to her knees, pulled down Kara's pants and took the meaty cock hanging between two muscular thighs into her mouth. Lena sucked hard and Kara's eyes blinked shut at the pleasure it evoked deep in her gut. Lena sucked and sucked, bobbing her head back and forth. Kara was impressed by how deep Lena could take her. Kara could feel what was the back of Lena's throat, which flexed around her length and almost made Kara spill her seed before it was time.

Just as Kara's thigh began to twitch to indicate she was going to come, Lena got up and laid back against the ground, spreading her thighs. She was dripping wet and Kara, with a low moan of approval, got down between them and pierced Lena in one swift motion. They both groaned happily at the pleasure of being tied together like this.

Kara had no patience, so close to orgasm that she sloppily thrust in, trying to get the both of them off. The way she roughly hammered inside Lena made the omega's toes curl and she laced them behind Kara's back, trying to get her even closer inside her. She wanted her alpha's pups. Her virile cum.

Kara grit her teeth, feeling the edge approaching. Her dick was throbbing inside Lena. It was so warm here. So wet. So inviting. If she could never leave she wouldn't. Lena leaned up and bit down on the alpha's shoulder to encourage her. This spurred Kara on even faster, the wet slapping of their bottom halves echoing through the woods.

When Kara came, the first stream was long and hot, bursting from her dick tip in a powerful gust that massaged Lena's walls with it's force and had Lena cumming again, inducing a chain reaction in which Kara's burst forth another stream of cum, this one shorter in duration and less in volume. Then there was a third stream. And a fourth stream, all quieter and milder, some of the semen leaking out from their conjoined sexes.

Kara nuzzled into Lena's neck, happy. She had barely taken a breath when Lena jogged her hips, indicating she wanted another round.

But Kara's head snapped around and her lips curled back from her teeth. Someone was coming. And she was right. The brush parted and a young curious alpha came from there. No doubt he had smelled Lena being in heat and wanted to check it out to see if she was available. But she was currently wrapped her legs around Kara's waist and rocking into Kara, without a care for the new alpha. She trusted Kara to protect her while in this state.

Kara growled at the young alpha who looked torn between lust and fear. He knew he should leave, but smelled of the early stages of rut. No doubt he was foolishly thinking that perhaps he could have his chance when Kara was done mating. But this was Kara's mate. She wouldn't let anyone else have her!

To prove her point, she began to thrust back into Lena with renewed force, her semi hard dick plunging into wet depths. She maintained eye contact with the alpha, an intimidating glare as he hovered just a few feet away form them.

Lena could only focus on Kara now and she threw back her head in pleasure as Kara's thrusts got even more ragged, her dick tip smashing into Lena's cervix. Excess cum spilled out of her hole, pooling below them. She mourned the loss of the cum but squeezed down on Kara's dick, eager for it to produce more.

Kara's dick began to throb again. An early sign that she would be coming soon. The peeping alpha shifted from foot to foot, still undecided in what he should do.

Kara bared her teeth, and then buried them in Lena's neck in a mating mark. This ought to be a clear message. Lena was taken. The bite made Lena cum in pleasure of being claimed, screaming into the air. When Kara turned her head, she saw the alpha had left.

Good. He had gotten the message.

Then with a roar to announce their coupling loudly, for his sake, she came in Lena again.

Still all the excess cum spilled out and Lena growled unhappily. She needed a knot. A knot to keep it all in.

Kara was determined to give her that. She picked Lena up and placed her against a birch tree. Lena wrapped her limbs around Kara's form, a lean muscular one that continued thrusting into Lena to give her what she needed.

Slowly, they could both feel Kara's knot growing. Kara's thrusts got shorter. Until she was forced to stop to work the knot in. Lena's folds were slippery enough that it didn't take much effort, and soon, Kara was locked inside her, Lena cumming at the knowledge she was knotted.

Kara rocked back and forth, the massaging of Lena's inner walls, drawing an orgasm out of her and she pressed her omega against the tree as she came and came. Lena's womb was already drenched with seed, but this time, all of it would be kept inside because of the knot.

She moaned loudly as she was filled, Kara pumping in a lot. Both of them could imagine that soon pups would be filling their house, racing around their legs. The only question was, how many pups?

Eventually the bursts of cum slowed down into a trickle and Kara sat down, Lena perched on her lap and tied by the knot to her. Lena lowered her head to kiss Kara's lips, the two of them enjoying a frenzy of hungry mouths meeting as Lena's hands kneaded Kara's breasts and Kara's hands kneaded Lena's ass.

A particularly sharp tug had Kara's hips bucking up as a spray of cum exited her throbbing dick that was still plugging up Lena. She was excited at the idea that she had fertilized the omega with her seed and that soon they would have another wonderful pup. Maybe two?

Another spurt of cum left Kara before she finally slumped backwards, Lena resting on her, the knot keeping them tied together as it gradually went down and released all the cum inside Lena. But the omega was satisfied because she knew with the knot their chances of conceiving were greater.

When they finished they were tired and sticky. They went to the river to wash up, quickly doing this because they needed to return to their cub and to making dinner. Their house was empty just the way they had left it, their pup sleeping quietly in the corner in his cot. He was smiling in his sleep and he looked so cute that Kara could not help but coo softly at him in amazement of how precious he was to her.

Lena made a quick meal for them, both of them starved from their activities. Kara eyed Lena's belly, wondering if it would swell with new life. Soon, they would be adding more to their brood and Kara couldn't be any happier. She wondered how many pups Lena would have this time.

Lena caught Kara's pointed staring and smiled, rubbing her belly which was toned and flat for now. Her heat scent still lingered about her and Kara knew that Lena would require her to be joining her on their pelts soon as to extinguish the flames in her loins.

Kara smiled, and then Lena went to feed and change David, before the two of them rejoined on the pelt, this time, their love making slower and more careful. Quiet too, so as not to wake their pup from sleep.

* * *

Three moons had passed and it took some looking, but Kara could just make out the small bump under Lena's clothing. A bump that indicated new life was growing inside her. Kara couldn't be prouder. Lena absolutely glowed with joy of this. With being able to carry new pups for their family. Soon David would be an older brother to a sister, or a younger brother.

Kara made sure Lena ate extra food because she needed it to keep their pups safe and happy. She also satisfied another hunger of hers. That of wanting Kara between her thighs. Kara was more than happy to be there, thrusting into Lena and pleasuring her. Or licking her with her mouth and making Lena cum that way. They had to be careful that David wouldn't walk in on them. The boy was too young to see any of this.

And then one day it happened. Their joy was cut short.

David went missing.

Lena was beside herself with worry. Kara was angry. She had a feeling she knew who had done this.

With narrowed eyes and power coursing through her veins she followed the faint trail of her son. Kara hadn't told Lena where she'd gone off to. But she didn't want to involve Lena in this. She merely told her to go to her mother's hut and stay there while she went off and relieved some steam in the woods.

Little did Lena know, Kara would be relieving that steam on James. James who had dared to come after her family. She tracked him down easily, almost as if he wanted her to find him. He stood by a rapidly moving river, holding David suspended in air by his bound arms. Kara seethed with rage at the sight. How dare James stoop this low. It was one thing to hurt her. But to come after her family? After her innocent cub?

David was mewling in panic, shaking in the hold of the man holding him. But even with David's strength, he was no match for a grown man. Kara's fists curled up. She let out an angry hoot and demanded that James let David go.

But James would do no such thing. He pounded his chest with one fist and belted out a long list of grievances against Kara, all of which summed up in how he would hurt David to get back at Kara. Kara grit her teeth, about to promise many moons of pain to him, when he flung his arm back with the intent to throw David.

All rationale thought left Kara's head. Time slowed down. Her body sped up as it raced towards James to save her son. It was almost as if she moved with a speed beyond that of a human. Fear and panic propelled her forwards and she lunged forward, finding that her arms wrapped around David before the two of them fell into the river.

It was ice cold and full from the melting ice. Kara's breath was knocked out upon impact but all she cared for was David. She raised him above the waves, trying to keep him safe. Blindly she fought the current, trying to grab onto the river banks or anything, even a branch.

The river span them around hungrily and then finally, Kara caught onto the trunk of a fallen tree, hauling herself and David onto it. Both spat out water, angrily coughing. Kara's super human strength had been sapped by the river and she was tired. David was cold and shivering. She took him into her arms and cooed to him soothingly as she carried him back to the hut they called home.

When Lena saw what had happened, she rushed to them, hugging them to her and sobbing happily to see they were okay. Kara was tired and cold, but a fire burned inside her. James had crossed a line. He would pay dearly for that.

But Kara could be patient. She would get him when he least expected her to. And then, he would pay for all he had done.

Lena hurriedly made some warm soup for them, inspecting them both for any injuries. Both of them seemed fine, just drained and shocked. David ate his soup and went straight to bed, wanting to sleep this day away already. Kara stayed up, Lena taking this chance to interrogate her on what happened. Kara did so, at great length. When she was done, Lena rose to her feet, hooting and hollering; Kara had to calm her down before she woke up David.

Lena insisted they go see the chieftain. Kara told her no. That to do so would put their affairs out into the public and the last thing Kara needed was James being protected for his actions. No, she would settle them herself.

Lena calmed down at this, but it was clear she was still highly upset. That could not be good for the pups. Kara changed out of her wet clothes and insisted they get some sleep. Lena crawled into the pelts with her and while Lena fell asleep, clutching Kara as if afraid to lose her, Kara could not sleep a wink at all. In her mind, all the various ways she would revenge herself against James ran through her mind, each driving her to want to hurt him more and more.

No one messed with family.


	5. The Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the last chapter for now in this prompt fic. I can't think of anything new to add to this tale and so I'm going to mark it complete. If I ever get more ideas I'll come back to this.

James was going to pay for what he had attempted to do to Kara's family. It was only a matter of when and how. Kara kept a vigilant eye on him, always making sure to keep him in sight whenever she could. She would be remiss to let him near her family again. For safety reasons, whenever Kara had to be out of the village, she urged Lena to go stay at Lilian's place with their cub so that at least some help and protection could be provided.

And in the mean time, Kara planned. There was no shortage of ways she wanted to hurt him and each was increasingly more and more violent. The seasons soon passed and Lena's belly swelled as her due date came closer. Green-leaf was upon them and it was a dry one. No rains had happened and the earth was sun baked as the sun bore down on it.

Prey was harder to find as they hid in the shadows and crops were harder to grow as they wilted and died. The stream they relied on was but a mere trickle. The clan was worried that there would a shortage of food and that they might have to invade some other clan in order to feed themselves. Lena naturally was worried over this. She did not want Kara going to war, not when the pups were so close to arriving. An omega without an alpha to take care of was in an unfavorable position especially if she had pups. The clan did the best they could to take care of such mate-less omegas but privilege often went to alphas first.

Kara did her best to soothe Lena's worries as the stress could not be good for the pups Lena was carrying. Kara knew this green-leaf would be stressful and she hunted and pushed herself more so she could provide for her family properly. And all the while she kept watch for James.

It was halfway through the new season that Kara finally had an opening for her revenge. The clan had picked several alphas to go on an extended hunting trip so that they could forage for food since the forests around them were not plentiful. Kara was to be on the trip and so was James. Kara knew what she would do. She would fight him on this trip once she got him away from the rest of the hunting party.

The night before she was to go on this hunting party, she made sure to make love to Lena, in case anything went wrong with the fight with James. Kara knew she was strong but if she killed him, she might be in serious trouble with the clan and they might throw her out for the crime of it.

Lena didn't question Kara's suddenly amorous advances as they were getting ready to sleep. She let her alpha kiss down the side of her neck and up to her jaw, turning her mouth to Kara's so they could kiss properly. Kara guided Lena gently to the pelt, making sure to be careful that she did not hurt the pups. Lena's stomach protruded outwards and looked heavy and Kara didn't want to accidentally hurt it. She laid Lena down on the covers and peeled away her clothes with gentle hands before leaning down and kissing a path downwards. She spent time lavishing Lena's swollen and heavy breasts with her tongue before kissing down the stomach. If she paused long enough, Kara could feel the motions of the pups moving inside. The local shaman had decreed that Lena would have two pups and the mated pair could not be happier than to hear this. Their family would grow big and strong.

David would soon be an older brother. When he heard the news he was happy.

Lena groaned as Kara's ministrations continued. Eventually Kara got to the source of heat, right in between Lena's thighs. She bent her head down and began to lick in earnest, enjoying the taste of her mate. It didn't take long for Lena to cum, her wetness trickling down Kara's chin as the woman moaned above her. Lena was exceptionally sensitive when she was expecting and Kara found she enjoyed it. Shedding her own clothes quickly now, for her dick was hard and throbbing, Kara lined up the head of her cock with Lena's sodden folds. Kara was able to slide in easily, both of them moaning as Kara bottomed out.

Kara wanted to thrust in full force, until their hips hurt and they had bruises. But she knew she could not with the pups on their way. So she was slow, thoughtful. Lena came again, this time on Kara's cock and she tried to pull Kara closer to her but the belly was in the way so Lena settled on tangling a hand through Kara's hair.

The alpha continued thrusting and thrusting until eventually her knot began to grow. With some effort, she worked it in, it sliding in with a soft click. Her dick throbbed with fullness and she rocked forth gently until the rippling walls of Lena's pussy offset her orgasm. Kara came inside her omega, filling her up with warm sticky seed. The knot prevented any of it from coming out, keeping it all inside.

Letting out exhausted huffs of air, they nuzzled together briefly before Kara gently turned her omega around so they could sleep next to each other, the knot still at work between their legs. Kara wrapped her arms around her omega, keeping her close, feeling the pups kicking under her hand. She smiled, so happy. For now, she would enjoy this peace because tomorrow the real war started. Lena would not know any of this, in case it went wrong.

* * *

The hunting party left early at dawn. It was about ten of them and they were all eager to catch some prey for the hungry mouths to be fed at home. Kara kept her distance from James who seemed intent on ignoring her, as if she never existed. Ever since he'd thrown David into the river, he was intent on pretending that Kara was nothing but air.

That was fine with Kara. It would make things easier for her.

The party traveled on foot many miles and it was by the time the sun was up halfway across the sky that they finally arrived at the part of the forest which they had set out for. They split up individually, going to hunt their own food. Kara kept in mind which direction James was going in. She set out in the opposite way and when she felt she had gone a good enough distance to fool anyone, she turned back around. Using her keen scent of hearing and smell, she began to track him down, keeping low to the bushes and out of sight of any fellow hunters.

Eventually she found him and she dove into cover. Kara could see him, striding about slowly, looking for prey. She was quietly hiding in the bushes, unseen by him. She would bull rush him, knock him to the floor and beat the living daylight out of him. It was settled. Still, a part of her balked at this. It was one thing to take the life of an animal or a rival clan member. But one of her own tribe?

She shook her head. No, he long stopped being one of them when he did what he did to her family. With a held breath, she burst out of the bushes at full speed. She was fast. So fast he didn't have a chance to turn around.

She tackled him head on, a loud snap sounding off as she pushed him to the floor. He fell down heavily without a cry and when she got up, ready to go at him should he spring up at her, she found he did not move. He just lay there, jaw opened and eyes glazed over.

What....?

What was going on?

She nudged him with her foot, thinking he was playing dead to avoid fighting her. But he did not move. So she circled him; he did not move. At last, she crouched down next to him and felt for his breath. None came from his mouth.

Kara's brows furrowed up and she flipped his body over, noticing that his back moved in two parts, almost like it had been snapped. Did she...? Had she done that?

Kara sat down on her haunches, hands over her mouth. She'd killed James with her own strength. She didn't know how to feel about this. All she knew was she had to get rid of his body. He didn't deserve a burial so she dragged him to the nearest river before throwing him in. Under the murky waters he disappeared, carried off to who knows where.

And then, she went back to hunting down some animals. Nothing like work to get her mind off of what had just happened. 

By the time the hunting party regrouped, it was approaching dusk. Questions went out about James' disappearance but no one was any the wiser. A few men were sent out to find him but after an hours search they came up with nothing.

It was deduced that perhaps James was still hunting and would head back on his own, or that he had left ahead of time due to some reason. They loaded their prey up and took it back with them, arriving when the moon was out. Lena was waiting up for Kara, smiling when she saw her alpha come in with the food. Some clans people who were still up hooted happily at the sight of fresh meat.

The leader of the party asked if anyone had seen James but no one had. Kara shifted her feet guiltily and affected a caring expression when the topic came up. She hadn't expected to kill him so quickly and now that she had, she felt bad about it. But she knew she had to do it, or else her family would never be safe again.

Kara went back to her hut, carrying some spoils with her. Lena immediately sensed something was off. She cooed carefully, inquiring on what it was. Kara hung her head. Lena deserved to know this, because it pertained to their family. Kara quickly told Lena what had happened and the omega looked shocked.

She wasn't angry, that much was obvious from her scent. But she was worried and shocked at Kara for doing such a stupid thing. Kara could get into a lot of trouble for this! But Lena was also relieved. No longer would the threat of James hang over them. They could relax for once.

She wrapped her arms around Kara and held her tight, cooing softly that everything would be alright.

* * *

Two moons later, Kara's and Lena's pups were born. Two strong and healthy girls to add to their family. The situation with James was far removed from their minds as they looked on at their happy pups, both with blonde locks just like Kara's. They were so happy and joyful at the new additions and spent a lot of time with them. David was happy to also see his younger sisters and he cooed and wanted to play with them but Kara had to keep him away because the babies were too delicate to be played with.

As for the situation with James, the rest of the clan chalked it up to him having an unfortunate run in with a predator that he could not fight off. They gave him a spiritual burial, burning incense for his memory. Kara attended, because the dead deserved some respect shown to them.

After that, Kara and Lena were on cloud nine, so happy with their new bundles of joy.

But naturally, disaster had to strike. The green leaf had been too hot; food and water running in short supply. Not only that, but the forest around them was so dry that some way or another a bush fire had erupted.

It was midday when this occurred, Kara smelling the scent of smoke and ash. She did not know where it was coming from or what was causing it. Her keen sense of smell had picked it up first and she followed the path of it, going deep into the woods where she saw it, her eyes growing wide. The fire was spreading, and quickly. Heading right towards their village.

She ran. Ran so fast the world was a blur around her. As soon as she was within ear shot of her clan she began to screech warnings about what was happening. The clan roses itself, organizing itself right away.

Obviously they had to vacate the village and leave while some brave souls went to try and put out the fire. Could they even put it out? They had no water nearby for the streams had dried up. This was most dangerous.

The chieftain indicated that the clan should worry about evacuating first. He went up on the announcement rock, a huge rock in the middle of the village on which he shouted out important announcements and began to raise alarm on the current situation. Kara rushed over to her shared hut with Lena, finding the omega had already swaddled the two babes in her arms.

Kara hooted, indicating they needed to hurry and take a cart with their belongings in it. Lena nodded her head, setting down the babes in the crib while she, Kara, and David, hurried to put away their things into a cart. All around them the village was doing the same, people screeching in panic and terror.

The fires had gotten closer. Now everyone could smell them and soon, they would be visible. Kara had to get her family to safety. The village would need to leave their home grounds and get away from the woods. There was only one safe path for the carts leading out and Kara knew they all had to hurry before the path was consumed by flames as well.

With all their clothing and food packed up, Lena strapped their two newborn pups, Lily and Jade to her back, while she carried David in her arms. Kara pushed the cart, finding that several carts were already making their way down the path in a single file line.

Their chieftain stood on the rock, making sure they were all getting out smoothly. As leader of the village, he would be the last to evacuate, because he had to make sure they all got out safely. A couple of mate-less alphas were milling about, carrying woven baskets of mud. They would try to build a wall around the clans home in hopes that perhaps the fires would not as badly damage the area.

Kara and her family continued on, leaving their home behind. It was saddening, but also sobering. They needed to get out and go to safety. Already the air was thick with smoke and it was making it hard to see and breath. Kara was worried for her pups. She didn't want them breathing in that air. But she saw Lena had already covered their mouths to protect them from the worse of it.

The village slowly made it's way out through the woods and to an area with many roads. This was the crossroads where humans sometimes rode past on their tamed horses. The village was going to wait there for everyone and then make a decision on where to go. From the distance, they could see black plumes rising up from the forest, red flickering hungrily like a beast.

They were all morose. They would miss their home. Who knows if they would be able to have anything to come back to once the bush fires were done?

Eventually the chieftain arrived with the brave alphas who had tried to stem the path of the flames. They were dirtied and sweating from being so close to the flames. He told his villagers to gather round and listen to his words of inspiration. He told them not to worry. That they would come back stronger than ever from this and that they must remain hopeful that the rain gods would bring down a storm to save their homes.

After his speech was over, Lena cooed in worry to Kara who tried her best to soothe her. They had to believe everything would be alright. Kara would make sure it was, for her family. Then, all the clans folk sat around their carts, getting ready for night fall as they watched the woods before them.

Whatever hardships would arise, the clan would face them diligently. And so would Lena and Kara with their new family. 


End file.
